Story of a Girl
by Namikazes
Summary: Ever since Kushina moved in, Minato's life was slowly changing in emotional ways. Always he's seen a frown on her face or tears in her eyes. He wants to see her smile; to see what it looks like. Not have ever had much interest in girls, he does the first things that come to mind in effort to make her smile. This is the story of the girl, who hid her beauty from the world. MinaKushi
1. Chapter 1

Minato quietly tapped his pencil against the wooden surface of the desk and darted his eyes around the room. It was nearly completely silent upon every student due to the fact they were testing. Everyone looked calmed and relaxed as they filled in the work sheet that was set in front of them no longer than an hour ago. Well… one person stood out to him in this atmosphere. Minato moved his head slightly and looked down the scarlet locks of hair that belonged to Kushina, the new girl as of about 3 months prior. Maybe that wouldn't be considered 'new' anymore, but she still had just moved here. She looked nervous and frustrated from his point of few. Both her hands were clasped in her hair as she stared down, devastated to her work. Her paper, besides her name, completely empty.

Minato had noticed the time she's been here she was struggling in some parts of their lessons, and maybe she was no good at quizzes. He, himself was already finished and used this moment to stand from his seat and work his way down the aisle to turn in his test, sending the girl a curious glance as he stepped pass her. The scratched and bruised knuckles didn't go amiss from him even by a second glance.

More fights, huh? He thought disappointedly as he placed his paper on the teacher's desk, standing there for a few moments before going back up the stairs to his seat.

It's not Kushina his disappointment is directed at.

It's the ones who pick on and fight her.

He huffed at the mere thought, knowing some of the boys who start it up are well out of their age group. He didn't see a point and a meaning to messing with her. Everyone gets picked on for something about themselves.

For instance, himself.

An orphaned, homeless with a dream bigger than anything. He has no family to come home to and only a few selective friends, if he were to even call them that.

Kushina though has a family and a dream like his. Does she have friends? Minato has noticed Mikoto Uchiha; a girl he talks to occasionally during breaks has made efforts to speak with the fiery Uzumaki and was making some progress he has noted. The two now sat next to each other in class.

Mikoto seemed about done with her work and was sending looks to Kushina from the corner of her eye seeing the struggle that was stiffening the girl. Minato can tell she wanted to help, but as for taking a test the action would be impossible. Both of them would be scolded and given a failing grade if they were caught cheating.

Some jolting movement next to him caught his attention; bringing his eyes to the boy his age seated a seat over next to him. He had a black welt fresh under his eye and swollen cheek with a few scratches and cuts on his forearm and knuckles.

Minato narrowed his gaze.

The kid was obviously in an uncomfortable state in his condition, he would be too. Minato slipped his eyes back over to Kushina then back to the boy, looking at both their slight injuries. This guy is one of them?

The boy seemed to have sensed the extra eyes on him and looked around until he met Minato's gaze.

Minato glared, pulling a slight scowl.

The boy paled and tore his eyes away, shifting in his seat to where he was facing the wall away from the cold look. Now he was more uncomfortable.

He didn't like this guy Minato decided. He did nothing to him, but what he did to Kushina was wrong and _is_ wrong if he was thinking of doing it again.

The word _bully_ leaves an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

* * *

In the end, Kushina's work wasn't completed. Minato sighed as he passed the stack of collected work on the teacher's desk. It was now the end of the day and a great portion of the class was outside doing their own thing as they waited to be picked up by their parents.

He can leave now if he wanted no one was coming for him he knows. But he likes to stick around a little longer to watch everyone take their leave. Especially since some parents tend to come a little late. It was quite entertaining to see his classmates run around with the energy they have left from the day, laughing, talking… enjoying themselves.

From the corner of his eye there was some swaying movement coming from the shaded tree by the field entrance. To his slight surprise, sitting alone on the old swing hanging there was Kushina, who had her head bowed. She was kicking the ground and swinging lightly on the wooden swing as she waited for her parents he assumed. Minato can see the frown on her face, even with her hair in the way.

She was lonely.

One quick look around and he can see Mikoto has already left, no doubt one of the first to leave. And that left Kushina alone with no one to talk to.

Minato would volunteer but he feared his head.

And that day in the sakura meadow by the monument, he hasn't had the chance to clear up her misunderstanding. It doesn't seem he will be getting that chance from the way she reacted.

Kushina definitely hates him.

And speaking of hate.

Looking back over to Kushina, he sees her mother was in front of her and taking her hand. Minato's eyes trailed behind her as her hair fell in place as she stood from the swing and watched her walk out of the field with her mother. He noticed how the wind picked up and how Kushina swung a hand to her hair in effort of keep if from blowing around.

But his attention was brought to her hair that was reflecting from the sunset.

His eyes widen at the mixture of orange that went in with the bright red of her hair and strained his neck to look as Kushina disappeared around the corner. After a minute, he shoved his hands in his pockets and made way to leave as well, keeping his eyes on his feet as he walked.

"I don't see what's to hate about it.." He grumbled, kicking a small rock from the heel of his shoe.

In all honestly he likes her hair. Why everyone makes fun of her for it is beyond him. He knows how much Kushina hates her own hair, and the bullying and fights might be making it worse.

All he's ever seen was a frown on her face, wither it was an angry or sad one. Since he saw her, he thinks it didn't suit her. She would look better with a smile he decided. A big, bright, and happy one. He has imagined her with it but he knows the real thing would be much different.

He wondered what it would be like to see her smile. He has seen numerous girls smile, will it be the same as them or much different? He can't help but hold a great interest in it.

Minato was a well distance from the Academy by now and was strolling through the evening crowds. Anyone who waved or tried an effort to get his attention was by passed; fore his mind and thoughts were elsewhere.

He wants to see her happy.

He wants to see her true colors and what her personality is like. Besides that she's… rather hot headed. Looking up, he looked around him as he passed many shops and stalls to try and develop an idea of what might make her smile. Then he thought,

_What do girls __**even**__ like?_

A sigh of disappointment left his lungs. He was about to turn 10 years old, so of course he wouldn't know. Jewelry? That smelly stuff they spray on themselves or the make- up they cover their faces with? But he doesn't see Kushina much into those things to his relief; she struck him more as a tomboy. But maybe she might appreciate that stuff?

Minato tried to imagine her all dressed elegant and fancy with her hair done and make- up covering her face. He blushed, giggling a little to himself at the image. She wouldn't look _too_ bad in his opinion if she were to ever do that.

"Huh? What're you laughin' about, kid?" A man asked from in front of him, making Minato stop and look up. In an instant a large smile spread to his ears at the sight of the white haired jounin, a man he admires and loves like a father. Not actual family, but close enough.

"Jiraiya- sensei!" Minato exclaimed, running up and wrapping himself around the man's thigh. The older man, Jiraiya chuckled, leaning down to rub the boys head before turning in his step and walking, Minato still clasped around his leg.

"You gonna tell me or not?" Jiraiya smiled.

"Tell you what, Jiraiya- sensei?" Minato questioned.

"_Oh_ don't give me that innocent look, kid." Jiraiya raised a brow, rubbing Minato's hair once more before looking up, "Why were you laughin'? Something happen today that I should know about?"

Minato hid his face in the fabric of Jiraiya's pants and blushed. If he told him what he was thinking about just before, he would undoubtedly tease him. But this is the man he can tell anything and everything to, but still...

"I'm not gettin' any younger, you knooow." Jiraiya pressed on. Minato grumbled, "_Wha?_" Jiraiya tried leaning down to where his ear was closer to the boy to hear. Minato grumbled something once again, "Minato! _Speak up_, I can't hear you when you're mumbling—"

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT A _GIRL_!" Minato snapped his head up and shouted. Loudly cutting the man off.

He stiffened.

It was not meant to come out that loud.

Minato's face slowly colored a deeper shade as he looked around to the crowds that fell silent upon his outburst and had their attention on him. Some of the elder people he knows were giving him smug looks while many others, like Jiraiya blinked in surprise and slight confusion. Now he was beyond embarrassed for swatting such a thing that really was only meant for one person to hear. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Another minute or more of scanning the crowd, his eyes finally stopped at a family flower shop where his attention was drawn.

Who was standing in front of it made giving him a stupid look his chest lurk.

Minato let out a silent yelp and hid behind Jiraiya, only making the man a little more confused. "Minato—what?" Following the boys line of vision, he smirked but seeing the expression on the young kids face made him refrain from embarrassing him more than he already was. Sighing, he turned around and grabbed Minato around the torso, tossing him over his shoulder before resuming his walking from earlier. He'll get it out of him eventually.

Ever since Kushina moved in, Minato's life was slowly becoming difficult. His emotions were turning on him he thinks.

Once they were a descent distance from the crowd, Jiraiya spoke up in effort to cut the thickness around them, "I guess I'll go head in for the day. I'll be here for a few days before I will be heading out again."

This perked Minato's interest.

"Stay at my place!" He exclaimed, half suggesting. Minato sat up in the man's arms to face him. "Please?"

Jiraiya sighed and choked back his words. This kid, really... Didn't seem to be doing it on purpose but he was pulling one of the most heart squeezing faces he has ever seen. The large blue eyes and the fact that he is just a _child_ didn't help the poor man either. And even knowing the kid has been living alone his life just finished it off. Sighing once again, Jiraiya nodded.

"Really?!" Minato gasped, wiggling his way out of the grasp around him and hooping to the ground, "You'll come stay?" He asked, excitement drenching his tone of voice.

Jiraiya smiled widely, giving another nod as he places his hands on his hips, "Lead the way!" Minato immediately spun around and began running in the direction of his home, "In return! Tell me about that girl back there." Then immediately he stopped. The grin on the man's face can practically be _heard_. Cheeks a healthy red, Minato slowly made his way home, Jiraiya following smugly behind.

* * *

**SO ALL I'VE EVER BEEN WRITING WAS TEEN!MINAKUSHI AND ADULT MINAKUSHI AND I WAS THINKING OF DOING A STORY OF WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE TO REFRESH THINGS. IS THAT OKAY? It's just the first chapter, it'll get more onto the topic after a few more. I got the idea from a song.**

**If you are following any of my other stories _please know I am working on them._ School is ending so I'm gonna have more time to write! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Minato was very excited to have Jiraiya over—he's always wanted to spend more time with the man but he's not always around, and when he is it doesn't last. He ran quickly throughout the his little apartment trying to get the man situated, and Jiraiya found it amusing.

"You can stay in here! Or with me in my room—but I doubt you would want to do that, so—" Minato's mouth was moving fasting than his feet. It was amazing how Jiraiya managed to catch it all. "A—And in the morning since I have to get up early for the Academy, I'll make breakfast to save you the work, and—"

"_Minato!_" Jiraiya cut him off. The kid was speaking so fast he feared his head would blow. Doesn't he know how to breathe in between? "Calm down, alright? You're making my head spin." He placed a palm to his temple to show his point.

Minato crossed his arms and flushed in embarrassment as he pouted towards the floor, "Sorry.."

Jiraiya sighed and dropped his arm back to his side. The kid's excited so it can't be helped. And if it weren't for that excitement, he would think he was stalling in order to prevent himself from telling him about the girl by the flower shop. Before anything else, a folded set of blankets and sheets were held up in front of him for him to take.

Minato grabbed the man's wrist and lead him into the guest room he will be staying in. It was small and not much, but it was home. Minato has lived here on his own for a few years now—ever since he started the Academy. Which he was about to graduate now that he remembers. A lot has been on his mind; don't blame him for forgetting about it. He's graduating quite early, isn't he?

Ones like Kushina won't be able to succeed early like him, right?

"Hey, Minato," Minato snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Jiraiya, who was bent down to his level with a cheeky look on his face, "now that I'm settled in, who was that _girrrll?_ Huh?"

Darn it.

"O—Oh, I should let you get some sleep Jiraiya- sensei!" Minato tried to play it off as he spun around for the door, "Good night!" With that, he was out. Jiraiya had made a move to grab him but that kid was quick. But things were getting interesting around here, he can sense it.

With a chuckle to himself, the toad man figured he get some rest before he starts teasing the boy.

* * *

Minato was up bright and early and ready to leave for the day. Jiraiya had rolled out of bed sometime too, "Will you be here when I get home?" Minato asked from his sitting place by the door where he was slipping on his sandals to leave.

"I don't know but I'll be around." Jiraiya grumbled out, scratching his bed head as he fixed himself something to eat. "By the way—I was informed of your promotion, Minato." He smiled, "Congrats, kid. You deserve it from all your hard work."

Minato nodded as he stood from the ground. He was graduating, "Bye, Jiraiya- sensei!" He yelled, swinging open the door and running out.

"See ya!" Jiraiya called back as the door slammed shut, "Now, where does he keep the cereal?"

Minato ran down the street that leads to the Ninja Academy, passing people after people as he went. Today was gonna be a good one—he can feel it.

He was graduating and becoming a genin! But since he's earlier than the rest of his class, he'll have a lot of time to himself before he gets a team. Through it all he was happy—another step closer to becoming Hokage and being acknowledged.

Minato was caught up in his happy thoughts that he didn't see the back of a person he was about to—_wham!_

He and the other fell to the gravel in a clutter. How careless can he be? If all he was having was a throbbing lump on his head, he can't imagine what the other was feeling since he ran right into them. "I'm sorry! I did see—" Once he finally saw who was standing from the ground in front of him, his stomach dropped.

"Watch where you going!" The girl shouted angrily, "You're lucky it was _me_ you hit, otherwise someone could have really gotten hurt, ya know!"

_Kushina._

Minato gulped and sweat dropped. Out of every person in the village, he ran head first into the fiery one. The one that could probably beat him to a pulp any moment now if he so much as _breathes_, so he held his breath.

"What?" Kushina narrowed her eyes, stepping up and getting nearly nose-to-nose with him, "What are you staring at!"

"Ah—" Minato's breath was caught in his throat for two reasons.

One, this girl is absolutely _crazy_ and could end him any second now.

Two, her hair was a _mess_.

Was it his fault for running into her that her hair was a wreck? Kushina doesn't even seem to notice it—she was too focused on thinking of many ways she can screw his head off he assumed. And he actually liked how it looked on her—it gave her that boy- ish look that seems to fit her. But he thinks she'd look good with about anything.

He imagined her in make- up, right?

"Is everything alright here?" Mikoto had been walking near them and saw what had happen, and feared Kushina was gonna lash out on Namikaze if she didn't step in to help to poor guy.

Minato was happy to see a girl who wasn't going to hurt him—he smiled to the dark haired girl, "Mikoto—ah, I accidentally ran into her." He rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish matter, watching how Kushina gritted her teeth and turned away.

"You're lucky your _girlfriend_ was here, blondie!" She spat over her shoulder.

Both Minato and Mikoto stiffened, exchanging a look or slight horror before looking back to Kushina, "It's not like that!" They both said.

Kushina ignored them and kept walking. Thanks to that incident her mood was foiled. But knowing her relationship with a lot of her classmates, it would have been soiled sooner or later anyhow so she'll drop it.

Minato sighed, "I apologized, didn't I?" What does it take to please this girl?

"It's alright, Minato," Mikoto waved it off, "it's just how Kushina is, you know? I'm going to catch up with her, so I'll see you in class!" She said, "And also, happy birthday—and congrats on the promotion, Minato!"

Minato smiled and waved back at her and decided to walk the rest of the way and take his time. It was off to a rough start, but today is turning out to be a good day.


End file.
